Discovery
by SweeneyGirl310593
Summary: Ahsoka Tano makes a discovery which causes her to see her mentor, Anakin and the Jedi Order in a different light. Quite sweet and fluffy. Slightly AU. Rated K plus for mild lauguage


**Disclaimer: George Lucas and his companies and their shareholders own Star Wars. Any unrecognisable characters and scenarios are mine.**

**Discovery**

Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan learner of six months Ahsoka Tano raced through the Separatist base on the desert hive planet of Geonosis, sirens blaring around them. "So remind me again, Master, why you decided to go in through the front door and challenge those droids?" Ahsoka asked her mentor.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time" replied Anakin "anyway, we're almost at the cell bays. Artoo, give me an ETA on the cell bays and tell standby to unlock the one Padme's in on my order, all right". This last was to R2D2, Anakin's plucky, loyal astromech droid through the comms link to Anakin's ship.

"What is it with you and Senator Amidala, anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

"She's our mission. It's our job to make sure no harm comes to a Republic Senator."

"That's not… what I …meant" she panted.

"What _do_ you mean?" asked Anakin, glancing at Ahsoka but several insect-like droiddekas rolled into view before she could reply. They drew their lightsabers.

[]

Anakin reached out with the force to find his wife. 'Where are you Padme?' he sent through the ether. He hoped, for the separatists sake she had not been hurt.

Without really thinking, but feeling, where he was going, he hurtled through the base, Ahsoka barely able to keep up. Without knowing why, he stopped outside cell 213a. "Artoo, open cell 213a now!" he ordered the droid. Within seconds the oily, steel cell door slid upwards into the doorway. Inside was darkness.

"Anakin, Ani is that you?" asked Padme. Her voice had a slight tremor that spoke of fear or injury. Padme was too strong to be afraid so easily. So they _had_ hurt her. He ran into the room and took her in his arms. "Ani, the Geonosians turned me over, they rejected our terms. What is Keonasis gonna do with a permanent Seperatist-"

"To hell with Keonasis! What about you? What happened to your leg?" He could see that her left leg was twisted unnaturally and badly bruised.

"They wanted some information on Kashyyk's defenses" she replied, shakily.

'Torture?!' Anakin thought in outrage "oh Padme!". And without really thinking, he leant down and kissed her warmly.

[]

Ahsoka gasped. So her suspicions had been correct. Anakin was in love with Padme Amidala. She watched the two kissing and couldn't help but feel touched. For the first time in her life, she found herself questioning the Jedi Code. How could anything that made people so happy be wrong? She was hurt, though, that she had found out this way and Anakin didn't trust her enough to confide in her. 'I suppose Obi-Wan doesn't know about this either' she thought.

She waited until they broke apart, no need to let Anakin know she knew yet. "Hey guys, I don't wanna worry you, but those droiddekas are gonna be here any minute!"

"Right, Ahsoka" replied Anakin "Padme, I'll have to carry you".

'Very romantic' Ahsoka smiled to herself. When she saw the senator's leg, her amusement turned to concern.

"Come on, Snips. Let's get out of here."

"I agree" Ahsoka replied.

[The Jedi Temple, Corisant. a week later and Padme's leg is on the mend.]

Anakin and Ahsoka walked along the Temple's second South Corridor having been studying at the Archives, chatting. Anakin was at ease but Ahsoka was troubled. She wanted to let Anakin know she was in on his secret, but did not know how.

"You alright, Snips? You don't seem yourself this week" he asked as if on cue.

"I saw you kissing Senator Amidala!" she blurted.

"When?" he asked, his voice not giving anything away.

"Last week on the mission. Don't try to explain it away. Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" asked Ahsoka.

"Because it's none of your business! Are you going to tell Obi-Wan, then?" asked Anakin, dark blue eyes flashing with anger.

"No. I'm not like that and you know it!" she replied, stung.

"I know" sighed Anakin "I'm sorry Snips but it's complicated, Me and Padme. We have to be careful. One whisper to the Council and I'm out of the Order. One Whisper to the Senate or, worse, the press and Padme's career is ruined. And the Republic needs a strong, compassionate senator like her at the moment."

"And the Jedi need great people like you at the moment" Ahsoka replied, grinning.

"Yes, thank you, Snips" he replied, smiling "I knew you would understand. I trust you with my life and you're one of the best friends I have. For the record, no one else knows but Padme's family, her two bodyguards and Zid." Zidaka was Anakin's best friend in the Jedi Order, apart from Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka glowed with pride at hearing Anakin say that about her. "Not Master Kenobi?"

"No"

"You should confide in him. He won't betray you; you're like a brother to him. He could help."

"No" he repeated, flatly.

"Okay then, your secret's safe with me!" she promised.

"One more thing, Ahsoka. When you're a Jedi, to love someone is not easy. But the good things outweigh the bad and I wouldn't change it for anything. I want you to promise me, if you find someone to love, you will, whatever it takes" Anakin said.

"Master, you sound like a sonnet! Okay, I promise. Oh, damn" she said "I'm late for history class with Master Yoda. Bye, Master".

"Jedi don't curse!" he called.

"Hypocrite!" she shot back.

Both smiled.

**Author's P.S. Thanks for reading. Please R+R to let me know your thoughts. I'm starting Sixth Form at school next week so may not be so quick updating my stories. Thanks, SweeneyGirl.**


End file.
